BFF
by mmm.kai.mmm
Summary: not yaoi. best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed.
1. Do You Want To Be My Best Friend?

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

Best friends forever. Corny isn't it. It's somehow strange for two boys to call each other best friends. Well we are... were… Me and my now ex-best friend Naruto have been best friends since year 1 (6 years old) when I moved to a new school. It's now 10 years later, and two weeks ago, our long lasting friendship came to an end.

I was quite a shy person. I didn't find it easy to talk to new people. Especially children the same age as me, they always seem to stare at you with their judgemental eyes that are just waiting for you to slip up. As much as I hate to admit, I was also quite a cry baby. And when it came to my 3rd school change, I didn't want to let go of my mummy's hand as I cried and just wanted to go home. I didn't want to be an outcast again I didn't want to be alone didn't want them to laugh at me. But she pulled me into the large hall where my new class was waiting for me. "come on Sasuke, it will be alright, here" my mother handed me a stick of gum to act as a dummy to halt my crying.

"ah Sasuke-kun" the teacher called out to me, "come here please" I walked up to her, the class of 28 was sitting in a bundle on the floor, the teacher sitting in a chair in front of them, I turned and faced the class with my eyes puffy and red and tears still leaking from them.

"everyone, this is Sasuke and he will be joining us this year" the teacher said to the class, I felt their stares on me and looked away blushing "go take a seat Sasuke" she smiled at me reassuringly but it didn't make my entrance any easier. I sat to the side, distanced myself from the others. It wasn't that I liked to be alone; it was just that I didn't feel comfortable with forcing myself into an already made friendship group. I didn't want to approach them with my best smile and high hopes only to be turned down and looked at weirdly. The teacher talked about something, I don't know what, I wasn't paying attention, I was looking out of the stain glass windows along the top of the hall. The way that the light shone through them made the colours sparkle. Soon enough, the bell went and we were released for break time.

There was a bench, under a tree, it was kind of hidden, but not intentionally as the long branches hid it somewhat. No one was there so I made my way to it and sat down on the slowly rotting wood. I looked around the playground, the ground was covered in various games; a huge snakes and ladders board, hop-scotch, random snakes and twirls decorating the ground, and a model of a boat for the children to play on and painted tyres that only small children such as ourselves would find interesting. I watched as some of my classmates played the huge snakes and ladders, using themselves as the counters and rolling huge dice, I watched as others climbed the boat and explored what it had to offer and created their own world and adventure together, I witnessed 3 or 4 girls playing hop scotch and jumping for joy when they completed it, various other kids were running around, skipping, jumping, playing with balls, whatever, all of them in their friendship groups and with other people while I watched. That's when he first approached me. He walked up next to me and sat down, "hey" he said, "I'm Naruto"

My eyes widened a bit, he was actually talking to me? Didn't he have some friends that he would rather be with?

"do you want to be my best friend?"

Apparently not… "okay" I smiled up at him. Not only had I just made a friend, but I had just made a 'best' friend! I couldn't help but feel so happy.


	2. Happy Families

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

It's not like I was completely friendless at my previous school. Oh no, I had two incredible best friends, little did I know that years later I wouldn't be able to remember their names or faces.

That was when I first became friends with Naruto. I and he played together all the time. It would be just me and him, we'd make up all sorts of fantasies and stories and adventures… well, he would. I would just go along with it. I wouldn't want to seem pushy or anything. He had three brothers, two were older and one was younger than him. I remember, one of them had funny hair, and me and Naruto together would make fun of him and have a laugh about it, he didn't particularly mind, he joined in really. It was a happy time when I was around that family, the united brothers with their mother and father.


	3. Warnings and Lies

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

I ignored the various warnings that I got at certain times from other members of the class. They told me that Naruto had lied about something that the other students had done to him to get them into trouble when he was the one that had done it. When lunch time came around, we were told to go and wash out hands, instead of washing his hands he would put a bit of soap on then so that they smelt washed so he could get into the line quicker. He picked on boys and girls and was considered a bully that would make a friend then throw them away when he didn't need them anymore. Some of this I saw, if he did something I didn't agree with, he would bite my head off when I told him what I thought. He would get defensive and say that he thought I was his friend or brush it off as though I hadn't even said anything.

He and I got into many fights about various things, but the next day when I would be apprehensive of what our situation would be like, he would act as though it never happened. I slowly got used to this. We would still fight and the next day we would be best friends again, no apologies needed, even if it was him that was meant to apologise. But we would stay together because we were 'best friends'.


	4. Realisation

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

I suppose I slowly became something of an acquaintance with other students in the class as the years progressed. Naruto was there with me because he wanted to be there rather than I wanted him to be there. I wanted the company, but it didn't have to be him. Somehow, being a friend of him had made me somewhat more disconnected to the other students. It was as if, he had warned them to stay away from me because I belonged to him or something.

I suppose I did realise he was a bully of sorts, but it only seemed to really happen when his parents got divorced in year 3. His dad had custody of the children and he worked hard night and day to keep them happy, Naruto was excited about the changes in his life, he called me to boast about how he was taking a coach to school. But he got pretty bad, he would fight with other people and then storm off, I'd try to defend him and say it isn't really his fault, it's just that his parents were divorced and that had affected him, but they would say that's no excuse, that some of them had divorced parents too. But I would still stick by his side because we were best friends.


	5. It

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

By year three, we change playgrounds, somewhere more 'grown up' and with more room. I remember how I used to be very early in the mornings, and I would sit in the big wooden hut sitting in the corner while I heard everyone arriving, shouting around and screaming. The whole class would play 'it' they even included me and Naruto, but I was hopeless at the game. I was easily caught and then I was the 'it-er' for the rest of the morning until we had to go in. Naruto didn't make this any easier; he would pull faces at me, stick out his tongue and make fun of me. I usually ended up crying somewhere… and he would still call us 'best friends'


	6. Competing

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

We would always try to show off, me and him. On the monkey bars, in games, on the field, running, handstands, head stands, cartwheels. We'd always compete, if we were girls, we probably would have competed for who had the higher heeled shoes.

I suppose when I think about it, we may have competed just good naturedly for the fun and something to do, or we could have done it to prove who was better, or (most likely) it could have been him trying to make himself seem better than me, and I only challenged him so that I wouldn't seem too far behind and so inferior to him. I didn't want to be inferior, or a puppet on a string. I wanted to be recognised, if not by Naruto then by the other students in the class.

My mum knew of my friendship with Naruto. He was the only person I had ever talked about. My mum was very traditional; she wanted me to have friends with stable homes. She wasn't telling me to stop being friends with Naruto, just to make other friends as well, because if we got into a fight then I wouldn't have anyone else.

But it wasn't that easy, I felt like I had to prove myself worthy to be a friend of the groups or had to do something extraordinary to work my way in, but even when I did hang out with the other guys, I never felt really in the group, I felt like I was just there watching and I was never invited to the others house or to a sleepover, I was just a school acquaintance.

Naruto would sometimes do the same thing if we had a fall out in the morning and hadn't made up yet, and then at the break times he would force himself into another group. But I could see how much the others didn't want him there and thinking about how I would feel if I got the same reaction encouraged me even less to approach them. For now I would just settle for him being my only friend and best friend.


	7. the french kid

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

Year four, heh, what a terrible year. A new student had arrived, Sai. He came from France and wasn't all too good at English. He was welcomed in to join me and Naruto, but things got really out of hand. Naruto became possessive of me, he'd say that Sai was trying to steal me away, trying to break up our friendship, well, he'd say this one day and then the next he and Sai would shout at me, pull a face and skip off together like best friends.

Sai taught me my first 'rude gesture' we were sitting at a table and he told me to look under, he was sticking his middle finger up, it seemed to be pointing to Naruto, he was giggling so I joined the giggling even though I didn't understand what it meant.

ARGH! So many fights! So many battles! Literally being caught in the middle! Naruto on one arm and Sai on the other. What the HELL! I actually liked Sai, so I was actually a bit upset when he left the next year. Naruto wasn't. He seemed to so conveniently forget about all the times when the two of them ganged up on me, when they stormed away from me and left me on my own, he seemed to forget that and said, "it's so good that he is gone now. He won't try and steal my best friend away" and Naruto would still bring this up years later, "you know that bastard was trying to steal you away from me, don't deny it" we would laugh about it but inside I wasn't really laughing…


	8. Maths

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

Maths, I was very good at maths, compared to Naruto anyway, we'd sit next to each other and he would copy my work or ask me what to do and just mess about and distract me. Even after we left our primary school and went to different secondary schools, he called me up and asked me to 'help' him, which meant he would ask me the questions and I would tell him the answers because no matter how simply I explained it, he either wouldn't listen or couldn't understand, then he'd call me again when he got the results back, all the answers were correct and the teacher was astonished. Not surprising really. He would always try and copy me in the lessons. Eventually we were moved to separate seats in the classroom and he would complain because he wanted to sit next to his 'best friend'.


	9. Trips

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

Hmm, what else can I tell you about our days in primary school, our early years… there was that trip to France with the year group. We were put into groups mixed with the other class. I was scared of being left behind in another country when we stopped in a Supermarche (supermarket) our group of four or five, I had the trolley with the sweets or whatever in it, and the others decided they had to go to the loo. He was going to stay behind with me, then gives me an evil looking smirk, perfectly aware of my fear, gives me a wave and shouts 'BYE' and runs off with the others for god knows how long while I stood there terrified, not being able to go anywhere or see anyone that belonged to our school. There was the money that I lent him on that trip, and when I asked for him to pay it back he claimed he already had. When I asked again later he said that I was the one that needed to pay him back, the nerve of him. But that same trip, when they were taking a year photo of the trip, I was still inside and the others were outside on the steps where the photo was being taken, he fell from the steps and badly hurt his wrist. He was calling for me. He wanted me to be there by his side, and that struck something inside of me. I'm sure that by now, we don't seem to be the typical best friends. We get into fights all the time, get on each others' nerves, he bossed me about like he owned me but somehow, somehow we were still best friends.


	10. They Escaped

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

Several different new guys came to our class throughout that school. Each one he would try to befriend them and at first they would get along and be pretty good friends but then they would dwindle apart and fight and make up but not really be associated with one another no matter what Naruto tried. I suppose I could think of it as they escaped him. They didn't have all the pressures of his life on their shoulders as the years went on. They didn't have him making them feel guilty or calling them when everyone else was asleep. But somehow I didn't mind that because it made me feel wanted and because I would always answer, even at two in the morning, because we were best friends.


	11. Smoker

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

He smoked. From year 6 (11 years old) he smoked! His dad had become an alcoholic and became violent and unable to look after him and his three brothers. They had to move and live with their mum. He was closer to me this way and it was easier for him to come round my house. We went to the garden and went round the corner where no one could see us. He took out his cigarette and lit it with a match. I knew smoking was bad for you. I couldn't believe he was smoking! I found it so incredulous that I gawped at him with an incredulous smile.

He still smokes. He said he was going to quit so many times but he didn't. Instead of quitting he moved on to worse things, 'charlie' as he calls it. I can't remember which drug that is supposed to be. I don't do drugs. But he does, even though he said he never would. Even though he said he was going to give up smoking and drink less and never do drugs.

I used to care. I used to almost beg him to not do it. To quit, make threats to chuck them all away or tie him down to make him stop but he didn't. But I don't care anymore, let him do what he wants, let him poison his body with drugs. Let him die and see if I care.


	12. Seperating

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

"We're going to drift apart! You're going to forget me and get a new best friend!" that's what he said to me when I said I was going to a different secondary school to Naruto.

"No we won't. knowing you, you won't let us drift apart"

"Promise me you won't forget me. Promise me we will stay best friends forever!"

"I promise"

At some points I never knew why he was so determined to keep our friendship. Sometimes I didn't even think of it as a friendship. I didn't understand why I was still hanging out with him I didn't understand why he insisted on calling me his best friend. But for some reason I did. Maybe because I never had anyone else to call a best friend that I could remember. Maybe because i wanted so much to have someone that i have a connection with, an unbreakable tie.

'best friend'

I suppose now though, i realise that it is breakable. Unless we were never really best friends...


	13. Pictures

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

Until year 6, at the beginning of every year we would take a class picture and a simple single picture where we would sit up straight with our hands in our lap and they would take the picture like that. The last year though, for the year 6's, they set up a picnic bench that was outside and placed a book at it, we each sat at the bench individually and would fold our arms across the table or hold our head up with our hand under our chin, or do some kind of more relaxed pose for the picture. I did the one where I rested me chin in my hand. It wasn't such a good idea though. When I got the picture my hand had pushed up the skin on my chin and it looked horrible. I didn't want anyone to see it. Naruto asked to see my picture, but I wouldn't let him. I hid it under my folder on my desk when I had to go and do something in another part of the room. Naruto ran to my place my place and took the picture and looked at it, I tried to run over and take it from him but he held it out of my reach, "Naruto give it back!"

"it isn't that bad"

"I said, give it back!!" tears were starting to prick the back of my eyes as he refused to give it back and then other people in the class started to notice.

"Naruto what are you doing now?" one of them said.

"I'm just looking at his picture."

"I don't want you to look at my picture!" I shouted at him.

"He didn't want you to look Naruto"

"Yeah, so just give it back to him."

"It's just a picture, geez" defeated, he threw the picture back at me as my tears escaped my eyes, "cry baby" he muttered a he went passed.

They had stood up for me. Members of the class that I had felt so detached from had stood up for me. But it might not have been because they liked me. It could have just been because they disliked Naruto more. But it didn't really matter. A best friend would have respected my decision to not show it, right? He wouldn't have pressed me to see it and then gone and done deliberately what I didn't want him to. I was so hurt that he would do that.


	14. Messages

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

The last day of my primary school, I forgot to bring a shirt for everyone to sign, so I made a makeshift card for them to sign if they wanted to. I didn't really think they would, I thought they might just brush it off or not bother, but they did sign it, and I got some very warm messages from them. I never felt like I had fit in and the majority of them were all going to a different school to me, so it was a chance to start off fresh, but to see all their messages made me feel happy and I felt like Naruto wasn't my only friend.


	15. Did you actually like him?

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

While we settled into our new schools, we lost contact for a while, I joined an athletics club to try and get into shape. I wasn't fat but I needed to get into shape. That's where I found an old friend, a guy that went to my primary school. I had always thought that he was pretty cool and because he knew that I didn't know anyone, he trained with me in the warm up and introduced me to a few people. He asked me if I was still in contact with Naruto.

I said "no, not really"

He said, "did you actually like him?"

He wasn't very popular, he made out that he was. He hung out with everyone, or rather forced himself on them, he would try to be a part of them and make up lies to make it seem as though they had loads in common and fit together. I, on the other hand, was actually liked. People liked me! They thought that I was quiet and other than the whole wimpy cry-baby thing, they actually thought that I was a cool person; it was just because I was with Naruto and they didn't like Naruto that they found it hard to get me included with them without bringing him into it as well.

When he asked me this question I couldn't help but have flashbacks of all our fights, of when he made me so mad, of when he deliberately hurt me or told my secrets or left me on my own to annoy me, of the frustration I felt when I thought of him at some points, and because of this, I said "no, not really"


	16. Our Fights Are Never Serious

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

Just when I had come to terms with not talking to him anymore and not being a part of his life anymore, and realising that I didn't even really like him all that much, he starts talking to me on msn.

One way or another I explode. I tell him that I don't like him, that I want him to leave me alone to get on with my life. That he only ever upset me or hurt me or pissed me off. He starts to get mouthy too, "so everything that we have been through means nothing to you?" "how can you say that to me?" "what do you mean?" "I can't believe I'm hearing this!" something along those lines. We break it off and don't talk anymore, and then he calls a week or whatever later, "it's alright Sasuke, our fights are never serious. You are still my best friend and you always will be"

He won't let go of me.


	17. The Start of Complications

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

His life, it's so messed up. He got into so many fights in his first secondary school. He moved over to mine and whored himself with all the girls and only seemed to talk to me when he was talking about the latest girl he was trying to get.

I must admit, he seemed to make friends very easily with his bright smile and common way of talking and having a laugh. How many of these people actually liked him though I will never know. I was kind of jealous. I had been at the school for 2 years now and had a weird relationship with people. I became included in the form group with some of the guys there and became friends with them and then became friends with their friends when they hung out together. But Naruto had come in, all on his own, with nothing and made a huge bunch of friends for himself and he was only there for a year… well, less. I think he was only there for a term and a half before things at home and outside school caused him to drop out.

He was a bad student and didn't do his work. Outside of school it was worse, he would get into trouble with people and the police, I remember he called me once when he had got out of a prison cell saying in a proud voice how he flung his wrist at the 'copper'. He would go out drinking, he ran away from home several times. He would go to another friends' house and not mine. He never came round mine when he ran away.

At some point he wanted to move back with his dad and his brothers hated him for it. They would never go back to him and couldn't see why he wanted to go back. I can't remember what the order was anymore. I think he had about 6 foster homes?

He went to a foster home, then to his dad, then he wasn't allowed to be with his dad and went back to his mum then to another foster home that didn't want him seeing his dad so his dad told him to run away and sent out a taxi for him and then he was in court with his dad for something or another and they spent a night in a prison cell and then he was with several different foster homes and then he moved in with several friends and the last I heard he was living with his 20 – something year old female friend and her boyfriend and she was going to try and adopt him.

This is in year eleven now at the age of 15. And by this age he has already had sex…. With about 5 or 6 girls.


	18. Fiancees and Older Sisters

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

The first was when he was 15 with his year younger girlfriend. He told me that he loved her and it was special. He was living with her and her family, they had let him in and he was a welcome part of the family. Then they split up and he moved somewhere else.

Too much drama to remember.

Him calling me saying that he still loved her and sending me a picture of her with her new boyfriend.

Getting into fights, getting police involved, being friends with her mum and not her.

It don't get it anymore.

I don't know if they are friends or not or what the hell is going on.

I can't remember the second. Or I didn't know her. There was a month where he hadn't called me and then when he did he told me about how he had slept with several different girls and cheated on his girlfriend of the time. He said how he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it or something like that. And then he cheated on his current with his ex, he said that he knew it was wrong but he still loved his ex. After all the times that he had said he loved different girls I never believed him anymore whenever he said the words "I love".

What I do know, what is fresh in my mind, is his latest girlfriend. She was in a coma when she crashed a car she had nicked. She recovered but had brain damage. It wasn't major, she still had all bodily functions and could speak and everything, she was just a little slow… Why he wanted to be with her, I don't know. He said that she was sweet and that he loved her. With someone brain damaged, it's just asking for trouble and drama, and maybe he knew that. Maybe he was just a dramatic attention seeking bastard that always wanted to be the centre of mayhem.

Anyway. He was with her for a while. And had sex with her several times. His foster parent (his friend) knew that family and knew what a bad family it was and wanted him to stay away from them. She only had his best interests at heart but he lied to her and said he was going to hang out with a friend and sleep over when he was going to see his girlfriends sister.

They were engaged! The brain damaged girl had proposed to him and he said ok. But then he loved her older sister who had a kid. It was only later that he found out that she had 3 kids with two different guys. And she had a boyfriend at the moment. Naruto wanted his fiancées sister who had a boyfriend and three kids. Even after he fucked her and his fiancée knew, she still wanted him back and wouldn't let him go. I thought it was unfair of him to stay with her when he didn't love her. When he loved her sister… or so he said. By now he probably has 'loved' so many more new people.


	19. The only Constant

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

Do I need more reasons to show you how messed up his life was? He moved from home to home, girl to girl, family to family, school to school, I was the only constant thing in his life and for that my mum said that I was a good thing for him. she and my dad said that that was why he stayed in contact with me and that I should try and be a good influence on him to help him through the trouble in his life. He would always say that I am his best friend, that he would have no other best friend and then he calls 10 other people his best friend. Doesn't really make me feel very wanted. Makes me feel like a back up. but I would always forget these when he says how he will invite me over for a sleep over and talk to my strict mum personally to convince her to let me go. When he calls me on my birthday or comes round to give me the present I didn't expect. I was somehow still always on his mind. He would make me feel like an emotional girl when he called me up amongst all the mayhem of his life and tell me happy birthday. The only birthday he forgot was my last one. My 16th one I still saw him that day. But that was the last time I saw him.


	20. Crossing a Line

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

It was exam time. I had done my revision and on my birthday I had my last exam. He had come down with his fiancée to talk to his brothers and mother who wouldn't see him so he called me and I met with him on my way to the exam. It was the first time I had met his girlfriend. And I found it awkward being with them and talking to them. He treated her badly. The Ting Tings had a song called Shut up and let me go. He said that was his song for her. It made me feel really bad for the girl. Anyway, we got to the school and I went to go do my exam, they waited for me and when I came back he was shouting at her saying "your fucking sister, I swear I'm going to punch her one. I swear your sister is a fucking piece of shit, girl…" I didn't really want to know what was going on but it reminded me very much on a situation with my mum, dad and my dad's sister. My mum would shout at my dad about what a bad person his sister was for various things that she had done over the years, but that's a different story…

I told him to calm down and he told me what happened. As we walked I reminded him that it was my birthday and he hit himself saying how he knew he had forgotten something and how he was so sorry that he had forgotten and didn't have anything for me, I didn't really mind, it had been a bad birthday anyway. We were walking back to my house and they seemed to think that they were invited. My mum wasn't one for spontaneous guests. And I was too dumbfounded to believe what had happened. They came into my house and his girlfriend was very impressed with how nice it was, not surprising when they live in run down council houses because they don't have enough money to fix it up.

When they left my mum shouted at me. he had come in uninvited with his trousers so low he showed the whole world his boxers underneath with his 'other half' as he had called his fiancée and my mum was shouting at me telling me that it was her house and that I was not allowed to bring people round uninvited, strangers no less. I couldn't escape her screaming voice and she said she didn't want me to be friends with him anymore. He had crossed the line and she wanted me to end it with him. I wasn't planning on doing so but said 'okay' anyway.


	21. Emails

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

I had sent him an email after that. Telling him what had happened with my mum, saying how she was being ridiculous saying that I couldn't be friends with him anymore. She had also complained about his frequent phone calls home and the confusion they caused. He called me one day, then the next day telling me to call him back, then he said he would call me back in 5 minutes or whatever. I asked him to not call so much, on the house phone in particular. I was so mad at the time I was writing the email all thought of reason and politeness left me in replacement for his more 'common' way of speaking. I didn't want to write it but I couldn't call him at the time and I had no credit to text him. he didn't often have access to a computer and I didn't know when he would read it.

_Mate i hope to whatever fuckin god there is in this fucked up world that you read this.  
like i said, when you and ur fiancée left my house, my mum, she bit my head off about you and her comin round so spontaneously. sayin how it isn't my house and i couldn't just bring in strangers to my parents house like that. she basically said this in the longest way possible biting my head off the entire time.  
then she said that she doesnt want me to be friends with you anymore. i dont know who she fucking thinks she is choosing my friends for me. if she chose all my friends then i would have pompus pricks who do nothing but aim to get top marks in everything as friends, and they would just look down their nose at me like filth. she said that i can't see you anymore and i can't call you or anything. it sounds as if your a girlfriend they are trying to keep me away from XD.  
i dont know what my dad would say, he isn't home yet. but i am just so pissed off and upset. this has been the WORST fuckin birthday ever, sweet fucking sixteen indeed, and yea you say that you would love to have a family like mine but i dont think so, you can pretty much do anything you want. it's not like your having someone tell you that you can't see your best and closest m8 ever again... well i guess you are... but indirectly.  
as much as i would love to just totally defy her and see you so often it drove her to a heart attack, i think that for a while it is best if you just dont call me or txt me. but you had better fucking mail me boy. i swear. i dont want to loose you as a mate. and i want to still be here for you. so please please please mail me.  
bestie for ever and ever!! Sasuke_

He couldn't read it until about a week or so later when he finally went onto a computer. He had still been calling me through that week but I just told him to read the email that I had sent him. but he didn't. eventually my mum answered the phone when it was him and got so mad, as she handed the phone to me she told me, "if you don't tell him to stop calling then I won't stop myself from being impolite to him" I had to tell him. I let him talk as usual and then there was a gap in our conversation.

"naruto, mate. We have a bit of a problem"

"oh? What is it?"

"you know what my mum is like. She… she doesn't want me to be mates with you anymore"

"… oh" his voice was like what you would imagine in a drama when someone heard shocking and hurtful news, kinda like what he had just heard, "well, did you tell her that we've been best mates for 10 years?"

"of course I did. But she just wasn't happy with you and your girl coming over here. This is what I had talked about in that email…"

"right"

"but that's just what she is saying." I had put in quickly, "I don't want to end anything. I don't know who she thinks she is" I tried to add light heartedly, "but maybe it would be best, if you don't call so often for a little while. This will blow over. She always says things like this. Just, don't call me so often. Okay?"

"right, well" he sighed, "have a good life hun" and with that he hung up on me. the next time I went on my account he had replied: _don't give a shit won't be bovering u or precious mummy agen!_


	22. The First Battle

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

Of course, he didn't really mean it. Of course he would make this a part of his constant drama. He'd harass me on msn repeating himself and making it out that I have never done anything for him. he'd ignore my words and then use them himself as if he had come up with it.

Drop dead sexy blonde: soz think I'll just delete u now. don't give a shit bout your bullshit paragraph lecture or wot your mum has to say

_Raven boy: it's not my fault tho. I dont want to end our friendship_

Drop dead sexy blonde: your family talk nuffing but shit, no wonder u have no friends. I hoped more than anything that thingz wud not turn out the way they have but no one else caused it but u. I dont give a shit Sasuke if u were truley my m8 u wud have sed to your mum 'look I know your trying to look out for me but plz dont tell me how to choose my m8s.' we have been m8s 4 fuckin agez not that u give a shit afta all u wont be losing out on much only a stupid lil twat as your mum wud call me that goes frm fuckin fosta home to fosta home its fuck all to do with the fuckin fat slag of a mother. I do give a shit that is how much u have upset me. u think this is the worst. think again i cn not belive u didnt even stick up for me. afta all wot i bin through as u known. it was the only boost i had knowin i cud talk to u weneva

_Raven boy: i DO stick up for you! why do you think me and my mum get into fights?_

Drop dead sexy blonde: cos we have been best m8s so long. no u fuckin havent otherwise u wud ave told me wot she sed on the phone and told her to but out of my friendsshiips silly cow. but know i must abide by my precious mothers rules wudnt want to upset poor old mummy

_Raven Boy: yea, we been mates for so long and you have been through so much going from place to place and all but i have a mum who can't fuckin adust to the this culture and is hell bent on making sure that i stick to her rules and dont get out of line on her terms she just wants me to be the perfect little son but i dont give a shit what she thinks because u have been a constant m8 throughout and i dont give a shit about the crap that u've been through because i still want to be ur friend. it doesnt matter what the fuck you have done i was always stil there for you_

Drop dead sexy blonde: i am not a stranger iv know u fuckin 10 years dickhead but looks like uve fogotten dat all ready. i dont give a shit u and yr fuckin mother talk out of yr arse not every one can have money cumin out there arse like yr family bla bla bla. but im sorry to say darling yr family aint perfect. so before u start putting down everybody esles think of hu yr hurtin. quick run along go tell mummy kins how much im slaggin her off. we cnt have her upset anymore cn we!

_Raven Boy: i was using her fucking words not my own and she was talkin about your fiancee when she said that. she has to have plans, everything for her has to be planned. she has to know when people are coming over, where i am going. i mean for fucks sake you should know what she is like after 10 fucking years  
you always say 'you know what their like' blah blah well do you know what my side is like? __i know my family aint fuckin perfect. ur not the only one slaggin them off right now dickhead_

Drop dead sexy blonde: i do fuckin care ok u had made 1 fuckin big enemie mate the day uu didnt stick up for me if the day u lost my friendship foreva all u had to say wos dont tel me how to chose my freinds ill be m8s with hu i wanna be m8s with

_Raven Boy: you know that im being kept under a fucking lock and key most of my life. i dont have the freedom that most teenagers have. everything i do has to be planned, i can't be spontaneous because my mother has to know everything that i do and i can't control it because otherwise i get a good old beating_

Drop dead sexy blonde: so fuckin call social services. dont give the the bearing shit story u bring in on yr self. oh yh i get a beating for stickin up 4 my m8s  
ghahah how pathetic u r

_Raven Boy: she wudnt understand that if i said it in Japanese, English and whatever other language she can speak! if i dare stand up to her then i wud be locked in ma room or woteva_

Drop dead sexy blonde: fuckin smash a window u r neva under fuckin lock and key. u cud fucklin get out. but no yr fuckin jap family mean so much i wudnt wanna get in the way no more. u talk shit. everything that cums out yr mouth is a fuckin pile of shit. yr so far stuckup yr mums arse yr to busy to c wotz important in life. u know i wid stick up for u wotvea 4 anything if my mum had sed that to me i wud ave punhced her and told her to do one. that is how much i cared for u. but fuck it that dont matta know more. u have made an enimie of me and i will fuckin h8 u forva. have a fuckin nice life with yr posh forneds hu can splash out of spending thousands per month sorry i cnt do that... and spend time with friends that call sitting down with there family's and little brothers and sisters playin with daisy chains all day fun

_Raven Boy: after we last talked on the phone do you know how much i cried my eyes out? do you know how much it hurts me to think that you are not my friend anymore? i have been there for you for 10 years. and i didnt want this to happen. __i dont fuckin do that. i spend hardly any money. i dont go shopping every weekend and i dont swim in cash_

Drop dead sexy blonde: cry all u fuckin want..u dont mean jack shit to me no more yr nuffin but a fuckin arse licker have fun wit yr hummmmm family wotvea i will fuckin hate ya for one slag! i wud ave stuck up for u know matta wot...now if anyone talks bout wantin to kick the shit out of yr family  
i will stand bk and let em do it tata.

_Raven Boy: look, u think that ur all slagin me off and all that shit, think about all the crap that you have told me that has happened in your life, think how easily i could just turn that on you but im not and i dont intend to, i still wont tell anyone about any of the shit u told me. i did stick up for you, just because i didnt go so far that i get thrown out my house with a black eye doesnt mean i didnt stick up for you. __and i dont make enemies as easily as you. i dont have a bunch of park barn pikies running after my ass_

Drop dead sexy blonde: watch wot u wish for! cz they'l fuckin ave u bruv. fuck u prick. have a nice like with yur chinese shit family!oh yh abnd turn on me how eva much u want

_Raven Boy:i aint wishin for nothing. __and its JAPANESE_

Drop dead sexy blonde: wudnt suprse me just the sort of thing i would expect everything iv told u to cum out. thats the sort of person yr like

_Raven Boy: whats the sort of person i am like?_

Drop dead sexy blonde: thats wot i expcect if u cum from well... that sort of family. i hoped that half the thingz i have sed to u. i wud neva have to say to u  
but that is how much u have hurt me.

_Raven Boy: so u dont care how hurt i am and how much i didnt want this to happen but then you go telling me how hurt YOU are. u dont need to worry about me tellin anyone bout what you told me coz 'thats the knd of person i am' i dont tell secrets. _

Drop dead sexy blonde: and how much i would ahev stuck up for u know matta wot well u know wot nun of that matta's anymore cos u neva stuck up for the... the one thing i thought u wud ave done for me but know... so u know wot stay away for me afta all dont think that u shud be assioating with the likes of a twat that goes from fuckin fosta hoem to fosta home. l8rs

But that wouln't be the last time that I heard from him. after this, I pretty much couldn't give a shit if he wanted to be my friend or if we could find a way to make up. but a part of me wanted to just so that I could say, 'I'm friends with someone whos been my best friend for 10 years' and as the years went by the number would grow. But after this, where he would use what I said for himself and make it out that I have never done anything for him, you know what? Fuck it. I don't need to be around someone who thinks that I have never done anything for them and obviously doesn't appreciate the amount of times I called his many girlfriends when they wouldn't answer their phones, or talk to them for hours to give them advice of what they should do. He will have to cope without me…


	23. The Final Confrontation

_This is a friendship fic. I swear. Well, it was supposed to be, but things change. but there isn't going to be any yaoi. Sorry but I had to express myself someway and this is the only way I know how. I don't really expect this to be popular at all. I would use two girls as this is about my life sumwhat, but sasunaru is cute even as friends. Oh. And will be very very VERY OOC. I suppose these will just be little drabbles, little tales of this friendship… or hatred._

_**BBF**_

_best friends forever. thats what we said we were. but really. is anyone ever best friends forever? read the story of my relationship with my 'best friend' and see how it changed._

What he did a few weeks later was unbelievable. About 3 years ago, I had a crush on this girl. When I told her, she had laughed and then I gave her addy to Naruto and he had a right go at her. Some time went by and we had become good friends. And then she opened up an msn window that was joint with Naruto…

**Girl of your dreams: hi Sasuke**

_Raven Boy: hi_

**Girl of your dreams: this is proberly none of my bussiness but why r u being a bitch to Naruto?**

_Raven Boy: whao what?_

**Girl of your dreams: u no exactly wot he has been best m8s with u 4 10 years and now yr like... oh yh my mum wants me to be m8s with proper people and not bring strangers into her house agen he aint a stranger**

_Raven Boy: what's it to you anyway_

Drop dead sexy blonde: dont get gobby 2 her, she's stick up for a m8, u know m8s!!! u shud try gettin a few of them and wen u do try not to shit all ova them like u shat all ova me!!!! ohhh wot u gonna do now try and play poor inocent lil victim will dont trun to her cos she thinks yr just as much as a spiteful bastard as me. yh go ^^proper boy^^ bring out the paragraphs of writing!!! thanx for tryin to stick up for me girl but i think we shud leave him alone now... wudnt want him and his presious mummy to get upset wud we now!!!!!

**Girl of your dreams: guys, guys. calm down**

Drop dead sexy blonde: lol hey girly do u eat mc donalds? coz wen we meet in town tomoz i fancy eating a mcdonalds

_Raven Boy: right, because u so greatly went offline the last time we talked before i cud say anything i have this to say Naruto, how many times do i have to say it before it gets into ur skull that i fucking DID stick up for you! you keep repeating the same thing over and over again no matter what i say. how dare you say the 'one thing i wud have done for you' oh right yea, because talkin to you in the phone in the middle of the night or listening to everything you have to say or trying to help you when you didnt know what to do, yea that, thats really not doing a FUCKING THING_

Drop dead sexy blonde: save it!!! we aint interested, babe im going now

_Raven Boy: i have had enough of you now._

Drop dead sexy blonde: so ill cya tomoz at half 12 at the meetin place!! ccnt wait big hug

_Raven Boy: i didnt want to end our fucking friendship, but you seem to not want to fight for it or make excpetion because everything has to go ur fucking way_

Drop dead sexy blonde: cya tomoz hun!! big hug. Cya Sasuke and for once im glad im not a proper guy like u. have fun!!! shitting on everyone thats tried to care for u and be yr friend

That asshole! How could he fucking do that? Get my friend to turn on me like that?! Use the girl that I had liked and do that to me! turned out later on, that she had only said what Naruto had told her to say. And he only did it to get me back so that I know what it feels like to be stabbed in the back. How very low of him. it's been absolute piss take being friends with him. the promises he didn't keep. The times he hurt me and blamed me. calling me at stupid o'clock because he was all doped up. there may be a few good memories there, but none of them are worth the pain and struggle that he has caused me to feel. This book of drabbles doesn't have a happy ending. It's been a while since I spoke to that bastard. He _did_ send me a text when I was on holiday saying "hi how you been doing?" as if he was expecting me to say "terrible without you, please! Forgive my behaviour and be my best friend again" that wasn't going to happen. I was actually having quite a good life at the moment. I wouldn't tell my parents about what had happened between us. Only that we are no longer associated with each other anymore. Even if they press for details, I might merely say that it was messy and that I don't want to go into it. There was a stage near the end of all this happening where I had told a few groups of friends what had happened. It was such a long story that it took about an hour or so of my ramblings. But they listened and they assured me that he is a fucking bastard and that I was better off without him. even more so when they read our conversations.

I had wanted to set out to tell this tale about how great a friendship I had with this guy who would always keep me up to date with his life even though we were far apart, who always called me and made promises. But it turns out that… things change. And when I had started to tell this tale, I wanted to get to the point where he had called me on my last birthday amongst all the mayhem in his life and just had a talk with me saying what we were going to do when we got the chance. That call had made me so happy and meant so much to me that I was desperately trying to hold in my tears as I was crying on the other end of the phone.

But a lot has happened since then. And I'll no longer be with him by his side, because we aren't best friends.

* * *

_That's pretty much it finished. Sorry I had to get this off my chest. Like I said at the beginning, this is kinda based on my life and I don't expect a whole lot of reviews or anything. I just needed a way to vent. But if you have been reading it then you are truly remarkable._

_Yea, so ciao_

_Thanks for reading_

_m m m .kai. m m m_


End file.
